This invention relates generally to nasal cannula therapy, and more particularly to improvements concerning tubing flow in nasal cannula therapy systems.
An accepted modality for respiratory support of the newborn is via a mechanical ventilator. The interface is usually an endotracheal tube which is passed via the mouth or nose, across the oropharynx, through the trachea and placed in the main stem bronchus. This placement, although physiologically effective, has many side effects such as irritation, trauma, infection, increased work of breathing and even bronchopulmonary dysplasia. In order to overcome the sequelae or shortcomings, a device is needed to deliver via the mechanical ventilator the needed easily controlled pressure flow to support the newborn. The ventilator is necessary to support the breathing of those that cannot breath spontaneously on their own either because of prematurity of the breathing mechanism or other congenital pathological conditions which cannot maintain the oxygenation of the patent. Once the patient is able to breath spontaneously, the cannula can be adapted to less invasive modalities which include continuous, positive, airway pressure (CPAP), Bubble CPAP, High Flow or simple oxygen therapy.
There is need for a simple, reliable device that can be adapted to all of the above methods by self controlled, pressure reduction in stages and also by applying specifically designated adapters. This increases the utility of the device.
Thus, the needed cannula can be used from the delivery room all the way to patient discharge and meet all the respiratory needs of the newborn.